This disclosure relates to displaying and facilitating the manipulation of electronic text, for example, the text of an electronic book (“eBook”) being read on an electronic device. Much like an ordinary printed book, electronic books (“eBooks”) can be used to present text and pictures to readers. Instead of ink and paper, however, an electronic book is a collection of digital data that software, known as an electronic book reader application, can interpret and present on a display. A variety of devices run electronic book reader software such as desktop and notebook computers, eBook readers, smart phones and/or other mobile devices. One available format for eBooks is defined by the “ePub” standard, which is maintained by The International Digital Publishing Forum (IDPF).